Your Eyes
by CloudSparkyu.89
Summary: aku akan menjadi matamu, mata yang selalu setia menuntunmu menuju kedalam kebahagiaan yang abadi  *mian ga bisa buat summary* hehehehehe


Aku akan menjadi matamu,

mata yang selalu setia menuntunmu menuju kedalam kebahagiaan yang abadi

*mian ga bisa buat summary* hehehehehe

Your Eyes

Pairing :: YeWook, YeKyu

Genre :: Romance/Hurt/

Rating :: Mungkin T

Warning :: YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu and Yesung hanya milik author seorang #Di kejar Clouds ma Sparkyu#

Anyeong, map readers saya masih amatir, dan ini FF pertama saya, map juga kl isinya abal, gaje, delel, FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah MV yang penyanyinyapun saya ga tau siapa, tapi saya suka banget sama lagunya.. tolong review ya readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan pandai menari (?) Gomawo.. ^^

-Wookie Pov—

Ku kerjapkan mataku yang sedang beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk perlahan dan kulirik sekilas jam waker yang sedang duduk (?) manis dimeja samping ranjangku "ommona, sudah jam 7 kurang 15 menit, bisa kena amuk sooman ajuma nanti kalau telat" pekikku dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Oia perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook atau panggil saja aku wookie, aku bekarja di sebuah salon ternama di pinggiran kota Seoul, di kota ini aku hanya tinggal sebatang kara di Apartement sederhana dekat salon tempatku bekerja. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana keluargaku, Molla akupun tak tahu mereka ada dimana, yang aku tahu dari kecil aku sudah di besarkan di panti asuhan di kota Mokpo, karena saat ini umurku yang sudah beranjak dewasa maka kuputuskan untuk mengadu nasibku di Seoul. Meskipun aku sudah meninggalkan panti asuhan, tapi aku masih tetap rutin kesana disetiap ada waktu luang. Setelah mandi aku langsung beranjak ke dapur membuat makanan setiaku –ramen- selesai memakannya, dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemen menuju salon tempatku bekerja.

.

.

"Cklek" (*bayangin suara kamera pas lg ngambil foto, mian author bingung jelasinya..*)

'cahaya apa tadi, masa dipagi secerah ini ada kilat' batinku, tapi setelah melihat kesekelilingku, aku baru sadar ini bukan kilat pertanda akan turun hujan (?) tapi ini cahaya yang datang dari blitz kamera, saking terburu-burunya aku sampai tidak melihat kalau sedang ada pemotretan di jalan yang ku lewati. Ottoke? Gumamku bingung.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru sehingga aku tidak melihat kalau sedang ada pemotretan disini" ucapku menyesal sambil membungkukan badanku 90o pada seorang namja yang sedang membawa kamera ditangannya.

"Nae, Gwaenchana" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"DEGH…"

Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini hanya dengan melihat senyumanya, Dia namja yang sangat tampan. Matanya yang sipit terlihat teduh, kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam ketat terlihat pas ditubuhnya, seketika itu juga kurasakan wajahku memanas ah, mungkin wajahku warnanya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Hai, Kau kenapa?" tanyannya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

'Aigoo, aku baru ingat saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru, aissh kenapa aku menjadi pelupa begini sih, babbo kau wookie' batinku. seketika itu juga aku langsung berlari menjauh tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, aku takut kena amukan sooman ahjuma di salon kalau aku sampai terlambat, dia itu tipe bos yang sangat pelit dan tidak segan-segan memotong gaji karyawan yang tidak disiplin seenak jidatnya.

-Yesung Pov-

Melelahkan sekali, sudah hampir satu jam aku berkeliling kota Seoul mencari latar yang tepat untuk pengambilan gambarku,'humm.. sepertinya tempat ini ok juga' gumamku sambil menghadap kesebuah taman kota, menurutku kota Seoul terlihat lebih hidup dari posisi seperti ini, karena taman ini selalu dipadati oleh penduduk Seoul, bukan hanya anak muda yang berkunjung ke sini, tidak sedikit pula para lansia yang datang hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dipagi hari. Oia sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Yesung, aku adalah seorang photografer di sebuah perusahaan majalah yang sangat terkenal di korea –CeCi Magazine-, dan saat ini aku sedang mengambil gambar kota Seoul sebagai pelengkap dari artikel yang akan kutulis. Ku akui, mencari latar yang tepat di kota sepadat Seoul tidaklah mudah, bahkan untuk seorang photografer hebat sepertiku sekalipun.#hahahaha yeppa narsis#

"Cklek" (*bayangin suara kamera pas lg ngambil foto*)

Aku tertegun sejenak memandang layar kameraku, karena gambar yang kudapat bukanlah taman kota yang sedang dipadati oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang, melainkan gambar seorang namja imut yang sedang menoleh ke arahku dangan wajah babbonya.#plak dilempar ma wookpa#

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru sehingga aku tidak melihat kalau sedang ada pemotretan disini" ucapnya membungkukan badan.

"Nae, Gwaenchana" balasku lembut sambil memaerkan senyuman mautku padanya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan namja mungil itu, aneh, tadi katanya dia sedang terburu-buru tapi kenapa namja itu sekarang hanya diam dan menatapku terus dengan tatapannya yang sulit kuartikan, 'ada apa denganku ya? Apa dandananku aneh hari ini? Atau,, dia terpesona dengan ketampananku hahahahahah' batinku narsis, ahirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya lagi padanya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku yang sepertinya membuatnya agak terkejut, tapi setelahaku bertanya, dia malah lari begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, "dasar namja aneh" gumamku dan melanjutkan kegiatan pengambilan gambarku yang sempat tertunda oleh kejadian tadi.

-Normal Pov-

Sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuan singkat wookie dengan seorang namja di taman kota, dan sudah satu minggu juga namja itu hadir dalam pikirannya. "kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya?" Tanya wookie lirih, entah pertanyaan itu ia ajukan untuk siapa, karena saat ini wookie hanya sendirian di kamarnya. "Kruuk" tiba-tiba keluar suara tak elit dari perut dalam wookie. 'Sudah malam rupanya' batin wookie ketika melihat jam waker kesayangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 8, semenjak dia bertemu dengan namja itu, entah sudah berapa jam ia habiskan dalam sehari hanya untuk memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan namanyapun belum ia ketahui. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam sederhananya, karena menurut Wookie, dia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan melamun itu.

-sementara itu-

Yesung Pov

"wah hasil jepretanku bagus juga, tidak heran dengan predikat professional yang telah kusandang selama ini" gumamku sambil melihat satu persatu photo yang kuambil minggu lalu di Seoul, namun tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tidak sengaja terfoto (?) kameraku, foto seorang namja mungil yang aku temui di taman kota waktu itu, dan jika ku perhatikan ternyata namja mungil itu manis juga, surai almondnya yang halus dan dilengkapi dengan mata karamelnya yang bulat membuat namja itu terlihat sangat manis seperti yeoja. "semoga saja kita bisa bertemu lagi namja manis" gumamku sembil tersenyum membayangkan namja mungil itu #yeppa gila senyum-senyum sendiri. Di tabok clouds#

SKIP TIME

Krieet -

Pintu subuah salon dikota Seoul terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan dengan mengenakan topi Nike hitam dikepalanya membuat namja itu terlihat semakin tampan dan keren. Ya namja itu adalah Yesung sang Photogafer.

"eoseo oseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa sang resepsionis yang bernama hyukie pada pelanggannya yang baru datang.

" Nae, saya ingin merapihkan rambut " balas Yesung tersenym lembut.

" Oh ne, tapi sebelumnya silahkan isi buku ini terlebih dahulu tuan " kata resepsionis manis itu mengajukan sebuah buku pada Yesung. Setelah melihat Yesung selesai mengisi buku tersebut, hyukiepun langsung mengajak Yesung ke tempat yang telah disediakan. "Nae, Yesung-ssi, silahkan tunggu sebentar, teman saya akan datang untuk melayani anda" lanjut hyukie menjelaskan sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

-Wokie Pov-

Hari ini salon kami kedatangan banyak pengunjung, setengah hari ini saja aku sudah melayani hampir 14 pelanggan yang datang, sebaiknya aku beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenagaku, lagi pula masih ada Lee Donghae –teman kerjaku sekaligus namjachingunya hyukie hyung- yang sejak pagi kulihat kerjanya hanya menggoda hyukie hyung yang sedang bekerja.

" hae hyung, setelah ini kalau ada pelanggan kau saja yang melayaninya ya, aku lelah " pintaku sambil mendudukan diriku disebelahnya.

" Nae Wookie-ah, apa sii yang tidak buatmu " balasnya nakal, aku hanya mengerlingkan mataku sebal, kalian jangan kaget, hae hyung memang seperti itu meskipun ia telah memiliki namjachingu tapi dia masih sering sekali tebar pesona pada siapapun, aku sendiri tidak habis pikir, kenapa hyukie hyung bisa tahan menghadapi namja yang satu ini, yaa, wajahnya memang terbilang tampan tapi sifatnya playboynya itu, ga ketulungan, hal ini tentu saja membuat hyukie hyung harus ekstra hati-hati menjaganya.

Saat kuistirahatkan badanku dibangku, sekilas aku mendengar percakapan antara hyukie hyung dengan salah seorang pelanggan disalon kami, namun ketika pelangan itu berbicara, suara baritone orang itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang, ya aku ingat suara ini adalah suara namja yang kutemui di taman waktu itu,

" DEGH…"

Spontan aku menoleh kearah mereka dan benar saja, pelanggan yang sedang berbicara dengan hyukie hyung adalah namja itu, namja yang sudah satu minggu mengganggu pikiranku. Setelah melihatnya, dalam sekejap aku merasa tubuhku kembali bersemangat. karena saat ini kebetulan yang sedang menganggur hanya aku dan hae hyung untuk mengambil kesempatan segera saja aku menoleh ke hae hyung sambil memasang kitty eyesku

" hae hyng,,," panggilku manja

" wae? "

" Karena saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati, setelah ini kalau ada pelanggan yang datang biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya hyung, dan hyung temani saja hyukie hyung mengobrol, kasihan dia sepertinya dia lelah seharian sudah bekerja" kataku masih dalam rangka merayunya.

" Eh? kau sedang kenapa wookie? Wae, knapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik seperti saat ini? Hnn…Tapi kebetulan deh, kau tau saja aku sedang ingin bermesraan dengan my chagiya " cerocos donghae dengan wajah sok polosnya dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare gratis dariku.

"Cih hyung, kapan kau tidak bermesraan dengannya huh?" balasku sebal pada hae hyung.

"Nae, Arraso Gomawo namdongsaeng" kata hae hyung mencubit pipiku gemas.

-Normal Pov-

" Anyeong " sapa wookie ramah pada 'tamu specialnya'.

"…." namja itu hanya membalas sapaan wokie dengan senyuman, dan saat itu juga ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya, dia berfikir bahwa namja tersebut sama sekali tidak ingat padanya, tapi tentu saja walaupun begitu wookie tetap bersukur karena bagi dia bertemu lagi dengan namja itu sudah merupakan sebuah anugerah untuknya. Saking senangnya wookie yang saat itu sedang mencuci rambut 'tamu special'-nya tidak sadar bahwa sebagian busa shampoo itu mengenai mata sang pelanggan.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap wookie penuh penyesalan sambil membersihkan busa itu, tapi terlambat sebelum sang tamu angkat bicara tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja dengan wajah sangar mengahmpiri mereka.

"YAA… Kim Ryeowook, Kau itu kalau kerja yang benar, mau ku potong gaji mu huh? Kata yeoja itu membentak wookie

"Mianhae, tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Sooman Ahjumma" jawab wookie lirih

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tuan" ucap wookie sekali lagi menghadap pada namja itu

"Nae, Gwaenchana, aku tidak apa-apa kok" balas namja itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah sana pergi, biar donghae yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang tidak beres ini!, Lee Donghae kemari kau, cepet bersihkan rambut tuan ini!" ucap Sooman Ahjumma galak pada donghae. "Mianhmnida, karyawan saya tidak bisa melayani anda dengan baik" lanjutnya lagi sok baik pada namja itu

-**TBC-**


End file.
